What Time Cannot Erase
by FromHeart2Mind
Summary: There are some things no one can fix. It was as true as the grave, and she knew it.


**What Time Cannot Erase**

Author: Bene Gesserach

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lucas owns everything.

A/N: This fic. is based on a song, a poem, and a picture. It was kind of part of a series of items that went with the idea. I hope you crazy cats and kittens like this because I just threw it together. Another: I am bored I think I'll write a fan fic. It'll be good though.

Summary: Okay Pad'me is dead and Ani is Vader. Well she's up on a hill on Naboo in spirit form watching her own funeral. She reflects on the past events and forgives Ani for his stupidity.

Warning: Perhaps a crier. You guys I have to confess that this might be a corny one but bear with me. It sounds simple but I promise it'll be deep and sad. Almost to the point of over depressing. But it still has an awesome ending. I hope. Heck Yes! Boys and girls will enjoy this. A few flash backs but not too many to where it's boring. I hope. Alright Dudes and Dudettes read and like okay. Oh and guys this is a **song fic. **

Romance/Drama/Angst/NO HUMOR Sorry guys but I couldn't ruin it by making it funny. I don't think I could pull it off.

Rated: K+ because this is my first fan fic. on this web sight and I don't want to over due it.

Just read it you critics.

_**What Time Cannot Erase **_

_I'm so tired of being here…_

She sat quietly under the light of the moon with tears streaking her soft cheeks. She watched down below at the people morning the loss of their senator. Her heart so longed to be down there telling her people everything would be alright. Though in her heart and soul she knew all too well it would not be alright. Maybe never.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears…_

What were they upset about? There biggest failure was gone from their presence. They should be morning the loss of their hero. Anakin Skywalker. Without his presence they were lost. For years she had feared this day, the day the world would come crashing down upon her. It was all her fault too. She had let him leave, let him destroy himself. And now this was the price she paid for her failure. The very sight of her people in their darkest hour crying brought the unwelcome tears to her precious eyes.

_And if you have to leave…_

The tears from her eyes were not only for her people but for her beloved husband who threw his life away just for her. She still remembered when he came to her with news of his leaving to Mustafar. Her heart broke as she no longer saw the brightness of love in his eyes but the dark evil that had placed itself there in him. She could have saved him, could have gone with him, and could have told him not to go, but instead remained silent as he left her in the dark.

_I wish that you would just leave…_

When Obiwan had came to her and told her of Anakin's doings, she broke into a million pieces. Her heart wouldn't let her believe it so she told him to go, to leave, and to be anywhere but in her presence. His words had pushed doubt of Anakin into her heart and had formed a dark hole. And with the doubt she had gone to her beloved with the news of Obiwan's betrayal. But instead of comforting her and holding her, he pushed her away. He pushed her away from all that he was and would be. With his hate in Obiwan he had grabbed her throat and choked away all the doubt and had left the truth, the truth that he was gone.

_Because your presence still lingers here…_

She again looked down at her people and saw the grief in her family's eyes. Her sister's face was streaked with tears as was her parents'. But what stung Pad'me the most was the look of pain on her nieces faces. She remembered their smiles when she and Anakin had come to visit. Those days had stayed with her for so long. And even now Anakin was here with his smile watching her nieces. They had loved him so. But now they thought he was dead, killed by Darth Vader. In ways it wasn't a lie, Anakin _was_ dead. His true being had left forever and had been replaced with his corrupter.

_And it won't leave me alone…_

She watched as her casket was carried down the aisle slowly. Her eyes found the japor snippet he had given her so long ago. His first words he ever spoke to her repeated softly in her head. She wanted to forget him completely, his existence, his whole being. But it wouldn't ever leave. It would remain with her haunting her even in spirit form.

_These wounds won't seem to heal…_

She remembered all that they had made, all the moments they had shared, and all the secrets they had kept. All those events, all those secrets, all those lies had finally led to the death of them both. He would never see his children grow up; she would never get to tell them that she loved them. And that is what hurt the most, the fact that she would never get to talk to her children. And it was their fault. They had made this wound. And it would never heal.

_And this pain is just too real…_

When they had made their vows they had promised to be together forever. Those vows had been broken. The promise they had made to each other had been broken. There was no doubt that she loved him but at the moment she hated him. She hated what he had become. And even now after the effects of hate she still felt it. It had destroyed them. And even now she felt it in a pain she would never forget. She would never ever let it go.

_Because you used to captivate me by your resonating light…_

She loved him so much. She loved his smile that she had come to call her own. There was no word that could describe how much she loved him. Every time he walked through the door she was intoxicated. Even when he was little he was so charming. His smile had shined so bright when he had seen her. To her he was her sun and all the stars. He was as bright as them all. And she loved him. But he was gone now. Gone to where he would never return.

_And now I'm bound by the life you left behind…_

As she watched the mourners bring her casket to the top of the hill where it would be buried she saw the pain in their eyes. What risk they had made to continue to support her even 'till death. She knew though their loyalty to her would result in their downfall. The emperor wouldn't put up with a resistance to his rampage, and in the event of it all he would destroy the believers of democracy. And by his side Vader would be the hammer that brought it all to a close. Nothing could stop him, perhaps delay, but not stop. What a tragedy this lie had become and now it seemed it would never end. Until the end her fate would be bound to the will of her late husband's choices.

_These wounds won't seem to heal…_

From the belief of the foolish bureaucrats the empire would rise to its highest peak and then it would be too late. They would finally realize the mistake they had made and would regret the day they followed him. From that point on the galaxy would not forget ever what the sith had done to them for years. And forever Padme would watch in horror as the galaxy she had fought so hard to secure would fall to its knees before the two criminals of the universe. Even if it found salvation in its later years the pain would remain from the lesson she hoped they had learned. If only they knew what destruction they had sealed for themselves.

_This pain is just too real…_

Why did it have to be that she had to find out the truth so late in the game? That's what it was too, a game. And in every game there is a cheater, a person who needs so bad to win that he will sabotage everyone else's strategy to get what he wants. He would sacrifice his very being to have all the power on the game board. The saddest part was that it was all real. There was a cheater, a saboteur that had played them all like pawns. The Emperor, the very devastator that had taken her Anakin under his wing and had brainwashed him to be a servant of the darkside. He had taken the galaxy's salvation and had turned it against them for his own use. Now there wasn't anything to stop him, except his apprentice, his pawn.

_And when you cried I wiped away all of your tears…_

She had thought the worst had passed when Anakin had lost his mother as if he had passed a designated test. She thought it had been over. How foolish she had been. What more hell had come after that. More and more trials had come. And everyone had taken something from him. So many losses to all sides but in reality the only loss was to him. The real pain had been pushed to him as another burden. And after every trial he came to her with tears falling from his eyes and pleaded for it all to end. What pain it had made for her when she couldn't do a thing to stop it. But her Ani was strong and had learned to push his anxieties away to continue his work. That had been the emperor's plan too. He pushed Anakin to every limit and had came out the victor. What victory was it to destroy all that you have gained and start over? No victory she would have risked.

_And when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears…_

She had feared for him with every inch of her humanity. Every time he had left her to do his duty though he would promise her his return. And every return was an achievement all on its own. She had prayed every night for him, for his safety. What she didn't know was that she didn't need to. Everything had been planed to where he would live through the wars but she would not. Sweet lies had made her oblivious to her own danger and her children's. A clever plan had fooled her to fear for nothing at all but the lies inside. No comfort could come from this. Now she would have to live with this lie and all her fears.

_And I've held your hand through all of these years…_

From her marriage on she had thought Anakin would always be there for her. What she had hoped also was that she would always be there for him. After all these years she had thought they would find a way to be together forever. As long as they loved each other and believed in their love, they would some how find a way for it all to work. How naïve she had been. Doubt had found them in the middle of the biggest trial and had tripped them both before they could finish. Oh and how they would pay for their mistake. Only one drop of doubt in everyone's heart had caused it all to break down. Now there was no going back, only forward.

_You're gone but you still have all of me…_

After all these years she knew now her life had been bound forever to Anakin. And even though he was gone he still had his hold on her fate. It wasn't even his fault or hers but instead it was the emperor's. What a thick veil he had put over all their eyes. Let it be known though her children would end his rampage as they were meant to. And in the end she hoped Anakin would see his mistake and follow them to immortality. It may take years but she knew well enough it would happen, it had to happen. For the sake of the galaxy it had to happen. Forever she would wait for salvation. Her children would fulfill their destinies as would Anakin. As the chosen one he would end it all. But until then the pain would linger on till eternity. And not even time could erase what had happened these past years. The pain would always be there. Always. _Oh Anakin, I'm sorry._

_And now there's too much that time cannot erase…_

_**The End**_


End file.
